1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a pillowless booklet by flattening the spine of the booklet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the booklet making art to employ opposing rollers to form the booklet. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,965 (""965) to B. P. Mandel et at., entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Online Signature Booklets Finisher for Electronic Printers,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,677 (""677) to H. Hommochi et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSheet Bundle Folding Apparatus with Movable Push-in Member,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,059 (""059) to K. Yoshie et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSheet Finisher and Image Forming Apparatus Therein.xe2x80x9d While the devices of the ""965, ""677, and ""059 references disclose various apparatus for forcing a flat sheet or sheet stack between opposing rollers, none of these references teach or suggest the use of an apparatus for flattening of the booklet spine in order to eliminate a raised or xe2x80x9cpillowxe2x80x9d condition at the spine. Consequently, a more advantageous system), then, would be provided if a booklet could be produced from a flat sheet stack such that the spine of the booklet was flattened in order to eliminate any pillow conditions at the spine.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an apparatus that is capable of creating a booklet, but which at the same time reduces the pillow condition of the spine by flattening the spine. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, an embodiment of this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for creating a pillowless booklet, wherein the method is comprised of steps of: accumulating a desired number of sheets for the booklet; fastening the sheets together; folding the fastened sheets to form a booklet spine edge; and flattening the spine edge in order to substantially eliminate any pillows located adjacent to the spine edge.
In certain preferred embodiments, a stapling device and stapler anvil are used to fasten the sheets together. Also, a crease wire, clamping jaws, and crease rollers are used to fold the fastened seats in order to form the booklet spine edge. Finally, a V-shaped spine form roller is used to flatten the spine edge.
In another further preferred embodiment, substantially any raised areas or xe2x80x9cpillowingxe2x80x9d located adjacent to the booklet spine are eliminated through the use of the V-shaped spine form roller.
The preferred method for creating a booklet, according to various embodiments of the present invention, offers the following advantages: ease-of-use; substantial elimination of spine pillowing; good stability; good durability, excellent booklet creating characteristics; and good economy. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease-of-use, substantial elimination of spine pillowing, and excellent booklet creating characteristics are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known booklet creating methods.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: